In our recent studies we described a bio-engineered, 4.2 kDa synthetic PHEX-peptide (i.e., SPR4) also referred to as murikal that specifically binds and neutralizes ASARM-peptides. The SPR4 peptide also corrects the mineralization defect in vitro and in vivo and has positive effects on bone regulatory markers. These discoveries (ASARM and SPR4-peptides) have helped provide new strategies to treat select hypophosphatemic bone-mineralization disorders (HYP, ADHR, ARHR, osteoporosis and TIO) and manage hyperphosphatemia in CKD-MBD, ESRD. SPR4-peptide also improves and corrects energy metabolism in healthy mice and mice with hypophosphatemic bone-mineral loss disorders (HYP mice) respectively. The improvements in energy metabolism may have therapeutic utility for osteoporosis, obesity, metabolic syndrome and diabetes. Also, SPR4-peptide in conjunction with a replete phosphate diet may be used to treat inherited hypophosphatemic bone-mineral loss disorders (X-linked rickets (HYP) and autosomal forms of rickets (recessive and dominant)).